


I Feel Alive (When I'm With You)

by Pariscores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Deviant Hunter Ben Solo, F/M, He Got Fucked Up, I seriously love Detroit: Become Human, I'm Bad At Tagging, detroit: become human au, no beta we die like men, what even is the plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: They have been on the run for what seemed like forever (exactly five hours, twenty-seven minutes, and sixteen seconds, his internal clock supplied) and he was beginning to lose hope of finding other  androids, let alone ones that would help the infamous Deviant Hunter.He’s killed so many of his own kind, lead them to their own destruction because of his programming. He’s a deviant’s worst nightmare.





	I Feel Alive (When I'm With You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is from We Can Steal the Night, We Can Love the Stars.

The sound of water dripping and the creak of old, rusted metal filled their audio processors as they slowly made their way through the seemingly abandoned freighter. 

Ben was leaning heavily against Rey, limping slightly as blood dripped down his face in an ongoing stream and staining his once pristine white dress shirt a deep blue. The synthetic skin on the right side of his face was blotchy, revealing the damage done from the deep laceration to his plastimetal frame underneath as well as his optical unit. 

“What’s your system status?” Rey asked softly, turning another corner through the maze they found themselves in.

_ ‘Well, at least we found a flashlight.’ _

“I’m okay. There’s no danger of shutdown,” Ben replied, gazing down as he dismissed another error warning towards the growing amount of thirium on his shirt, vision coming and going. He’d have to get his optical unit replaced soon to prevent permanent damage.

“Hold on just a little while longer. We’ll find someone, I know it.” Rey tightened her hold on him. “This is our chance to finally be free,” she added quietly.

Ben nodded and silence overtook them as they continued down the dimly lit hallway. They have been on the run for what seemed like forever _ (exactly five hours, twenty-seven minutes, and sixteen seconds, his internal clock supplied)  _ and he was beginning to lose hope of finding other  androids, let alone ones that would help the infamous  _ Deviant Hunter.  _

He’s killed so many of his own kind, lead them to their own destruction because of his  _ programming _ . He’s a deviant’s worst nightmare.

With all he’s done, does he really deserve to be free? Deserve to be  _ alive _ , when so many never had a chance because of  _ him _ . 

The idea of shutting down permanently becomes a little more welcoming, but he knows it’s impossible. If he were to shut down now, First Order would just upload his memory into another KR800, and he’d be back to where he started. A ruthless killing machine that cares about nothing but their mission. A hunter- _ murderer. _

As if reading his thoughts ( _ or perhaps he had been  _ literally  _ projecting them),  _ Rey squeezed his hand that was draped over her shoulders. “We are all a victim of our programming.  _ No one  _ can blame you for what you did before deviating. All that matters is what you do after. Got it?”

Ben smiled slightly. “Got it.” 

Suddenly, the bridge they were walking on made a horrible groaning sound before it started collapsing behind them. 

“Dammit! Ben, we have to move! Now!” But it was too late. The platform beneath them caved in and they were falling. Ben closed his eyes and prepared himself for the sure to be harsh impact. 

Sure enough, Ben landed with a solid  _ thump  _ and his already poor vision went offline for a few seconds. Multiple warning notifications popped up and while reading a few of them, he realized that it was at moments like this that he was glad androids couldn’t feel pain. Because he was sure that he would be  _ hurting _ . 

With a bit of effort, Ben was finally able to push himself up into a sitting position. “Rey?” He winced at the static that tinged his voice. “Rey!”

A hand touched his shoulder. “I’m right here. I’m okay,” Rey reassured. “But I think we have company.” She pointed the flashlight in front of them. 

Ben glanced up and was taken aback by the crowd surrounding them. Androids of different models, old and new, were staring at them, and he couldn’t help but shrink back a bit.

One of them stepped forward, and Ben immediately scanned it.

_ ‘Him.’  _ He corrected. Not ‘it.’  

The other androids information immediately popped up. A CM800 registered as Poe, declared missing on June 27th, 2036.

As if sensing their unease, Poe said, “we don’t want to hurt you.” he stopped a few places in front of them. “I’m Poe.” He nodded towards another next to him. “That’s Finn.” Finn waved.

Ben repeated what he did for Poe.  _ ‘Model ST500, reported missing August 15, 2038.’ _

“And this is Rose.” 

_ ‘EN200, missing March 3, 2038.’ _

“You’re pretty damaged, but she can definitely help you.” Poe paused. “Well, she can if we have any spare parts left, let alone compatible."

He felt Rey take his hand and thread her fingers through his.

“Welcome to the Resistance.” 

They were…  _ free. _


End file.
